L'histoire d'un mariage
by Akaotsubo
Summary: John et Sherlock sont fiancés. Le mariage se prépare et avec la famille Holmes qui n'est pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, Hamish sait que cette histoire sera l'une des plus drôle à vivre. SH/JW; suite de "Mon Ange a moi"; présence d'OC
1. Chapitre 1 : La folie d'un Chapelier

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voici venu le temps ( **des rires et des chants ...** ) de la suite Mon ange à moi, avec nos deux papas et le petit Hamish qui doit tenter de survivre avec un tel famille ! _

_Bonne lecture ^^ !_

* * *

L'enfant courait dans la rue. Un homme aux cheveux blancs ria avant de l'intercepter, une montre à gousset dansant dans une poche de son veston.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici Hamish ? Ria l'horloger de la rue des Merveilles.

\- Cela se voit Peter ! Tante Heaven range son salon avant de le fermer alors, je passe le temps !

Secouant les boucles blondes, celui qui incarné le Lapin Blanc leva un regard vers les deux ombres qui venaient vers lui.

\- John. Sherlock, les salua le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

En guise de réponse, le blond lui adressa un grand sourire en réceptionnant son fils dans ses bras tandis que le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, le bas de son visage camouflé par l'écharpe bleue.

\- Où est Heaven ? Questionna le détective.

\- En train de ranger le salon ! Répondit avec joie Hamish, tout en dévorant le gâteau que son père biologique lui avait donné.

\- Ranger son salon ? … Je vois. John part avec Hamish, je vous rejoindrais.

Voulant répliquer, le médecin fit demi-tour quand son regard croisa les deux orbes métalliques de son fiancé, un orage éclatant en elles.

Le grand brun marcha rapidement vers le dit salon et entra sans prendre le temps de saluer sa cadette, cette dernière trop occupé à nettoyer son comptoir avec un produit dégageant une forte odeur de javel.

\- Nous sommes fermés. Grogna la brune en frottant une tache de sang sur le bois sombre du meuble.

\- Ça je pense l'avoir compris. Répondit froidement le détective en regardant sa sœur relevé la tête. Et qui as-tu tué cette fois-ci ?

Regardant son aîné, la brune nettoya ses mains avec un chiffon en soupirant avant de contourner le comptoir pour se poster devant le grand brun, lui laissant alors le plaisir de visualiser une robe steampunk particulièrement sombre.

\- Oh je n'ai pas tué. Je l'ai juste envoyé dans les bras de Morphée. Ricana Heaven.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Il a voulu voler mon haut de forme !

Le regard perdu, le brun secoua ses boucles brunes avant de s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses chaises du salon de thé.

\- Heaven Angel Evangeline Holmes. Ce n'est qu'un cha-

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire. Le coupa net la plus jeune en serrant l'anse d'une tasse dans les tons roses pastel.

Préférant ne pas énerver d'avantage la tireuse, le détective leva les mains en l'air, en signe de son innocence.

\- Sinon qu'as-tu fais du corps de ce pauvre malheureux ?

\- Il est dans la remise et j'espère qu'il n'a pas tâché les gros sacs de thé avec son sang … La saveur serait touché et elle deviendrait imbuvable…

\- Tu sais que tu as un sérieux problème petite sœur ?

\- Tout comme toi cher grand frère !

Et c'est sur une prise de bec entre les deux derniers Holmes que John entra dans le salon, Hamish riant de bon cœur avec le jeune albinos.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Le lapin en retard ?

\- Je te le promets, le lapin blanc est souvent en retard, c'est pour ça qu'il ne cesse de régler sa montre en avance afin d'éviter cela. Mais vu que le temps en fait sa tête, l'horloge et les aiguilles jouent entre eux et le temps s'évade le faisant alors se rendre en retard.

Perdu devant les paroles de l'horloger, l'enfant se réfugia contre son père adoptif, respirant son odeur si particulière avant de sourire.

\- Tante Heaven a fini de ranger ?

\- Ta tante doit encore « jeter » les déchets. Dit avec sarcasme le détective en secouant les boucles blondes de son fils.

Faisant un sourire forcé à son aîné, la brune alla dans sa réserve et sans douceur dégagea le corps de l'homme ayant eu le malheur de provoquer sa colère. Une fois ce problème réglait, la chapelière revenu dans le centre du salon en se frottant les mains.

\- Une tasse de thé ?

\- Désolé Heaven, mais Sherlock a un rendez-vous. Se risqua John en se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'il avait refusé une tasse, la brune avait lancé la dites tasse pleine sur lui.

\- Oh ?

\- Il doit aller chez le tailleur…

\- JOHN ! Cria le bouclé sous le fou rire de sa cadette, les joues devenant légèrement rouges.

\- Sherlock ? Un tailleur ? La dernière fois qu'il y a mit les pieds, Mycroft a cru que le ciel le punissait ! Hurla de de rire la dernière Holmes en tentant de reprendre son souffle, ses lourdes boucles s'agitant sans tout les sens, son haut de forme gisant au sol.

La fusillant du regard, le détective sorti précipitamment de la boutique, son fils sur ses talons, amusé de la scène entre son père et sa tante. Il avait déjà assisté plus d'une fois à ce genre d'accrochage entre son père et sa tante. Ou bien son père et son oncle. Ou encore sa tante et son oncle. Sinon parfois les trois ensembles.

Hamish savait aussi que si son père devait aller chez le tailleur c'était pour la grande fête comme il aimait le dire. Par grande fête, il comprenait mariage. Et savoir que ces deux pères allaient se marier lui faisait peur et le réjouissait. D'une part, pour le bonheur de ses parents, mais aussi, il n'avait jamais assister à un mariage et avait peur que pendant la cérémonie, il ne provoque une boulette.

\- Papa … ?

\- Oui Hamish ? Répondu le brun en se tournant brusquement.

\- Pourquoi Tante Heaven tient tant à son chapeau ?

Souriant, le brun se mit à la taille de son fils et ria.

\- Tu vois, ta tante est aussi folle qu'un chapelier et c'est en partie de ma faute.

\- Comment ça ?

 _Toussant, la petite brune glissa de son lit dans un lourd fracas. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit rapidement et sans mots, un adolescent aux cheveux roux la redressa et la recoucha, tandis qu'un garçon aux cheveux bouclés se mit sur le lit._

 _\- T'es encore tombée le lutin._

 _\- Tais toi Sherl' ! Répliqua d'une voix enfantine une petite Heaven de 5 ans, les yeux rouges et fatigués._

 _\- Sherlock ça suffit. Heaven il faut que tu te repose._

 _\- La ferme Mycroft. Répliquèrent en cœur les deux enfants._

 _Levant les yeux au ciel, l'aîné des Holmes attrapa une chaise et sorti un livre de la poche intérieure de sa veste._

 _\- Si je vous raconte une histoire, vous allez vous taire ?_

 _\- Tout dépend ce que c'est. Le nargua Sherlock._

 _Le regardant sévèrement, Mycroft lu à voix haute « Alice au pays des merveilles »avant de commencer sa lecture. Une fois le livre achevé, il couvrit avec soin ses cadets avant de sortir terminer ses travaux d'école._

 _Une semaine plus tard, lors de son anniversaire, Heaven Holmes reçut son premier haut de forme ainsi qu'un service à thé._

\- C'est la faute de ton oncle.

\- Oncle Mycroft l'a rendu folle ?

\- Oui et maintenant c'est elle qui le rend fou. Ricana le détective en soulevant dans les airs son fils, tandis que le médecin les rejoignait.

\- Ta sœur s'est calmée mais elle risque de te rire quand tu portera le costume.

Se taisant, le brun embrassa chastement le blond sous le beurk d'Hamish avant d'happer un taxi. Plongé dans ses pensées, le sociopathe se mit à penser à la folie du chapelier, cette folie si particulière à porter et que sa sœur avait accepté avec joie. Lui-même était fou, il le savait. Mais sa folie avait envoûté John. Mais était-il aussi fou qu'un chapelier à désirer à ce point à se marier avec le soldat ?

C'est en se voyant dans le miroir, tandis que le tailleur prenait ses mesures qu'il comprit que s'il avait la folie d'un chapelier, alors John, était bien plus fou que lui pour l'aimer et vouloir l'épouser.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire, que le brun sorti de la boutique et marcha en direction de Baker Street.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La douceur des gâteaux

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si vous avez des volontés **divines** à me dire, je suis à votre écouté !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Et celui-ci est à la framboise et au fruit de la passion.

\- Intéressant…

\- Et celui sur votre gauche à un cœur à la meringue.

\- Très intéressant !

\- Et-

\- Merci, maintenant veuillez nous laisser. La coupa Sherlock sous les yeux effarés de son aîné qui semblait à deux doigts de dévorer les gâteaux l'entourant.

Apeuré, la vendeuse parti sans se retourner laissant la fratrie Holmes délibérée devant les gâteaux qui devront être servi durant le repas de la cérémonie.

\- Mycroft laisse donc ce pauvre gâteau . Soupira la brune en happant avec son doigt la crème d'un cupcake.

\- Je le regarde, rien de plus. Répondit avec la même désinvolture que d'habitude le roux en reposant la part de fondant à la framboise.

Se massant les tempes, le détective regarda les gourmandises l'entourant et grimaça. John avait insisté pour qu'il se charge de la réception, soit la composition du buffet. Il lui avait alors semblé logique de commencé par le dessert que lui et son futur mari devrait découper ensemble comme le voulait la coutume. Cependant son aîné semblait vouloir goûter tous les mets de la boutique et avait lu les paroles de la vendeuse comme un breton avalant l'alcool **(1)**. Tiens, pourquoi pas un repas entièrement dédier à la région noire et blanche, avec des danses et des bagads pour animer la cérémonie ?

Rompant ces songes, le bouclé nota son idée quelque part dans son palais mental et attrapa une cuillère que sa sœur lui tendait.

\- On commence par lequel ?

\- Celui sur lequel Mycroft louche. Soupira Sherlock en goûtant un crémeux à la vanille.

Environ trois heures plus tard, Sherlock fit une liste des desserts. Liste qu'il soumettrait à John afin de bien choisir.

\- Bon maintenant … Le plateau de fromage.

\- Prends en une dizaine et des baguettes, du raisin, de la pomme et de la figue. Grogna la brune en se massant le ventre.

\- Bien. Plat principal, je verrais ça avec John et pour l'entrée, c'est demain que je vais choisir.

\- Les paquets de nicotine ne sont pas des repas. Fit remarquer Mycroft en nettoyant le coin de sa bouche.

Saluant uniquement sa cadette, le bouclé ignora délibérément son frère et rentra dans le premier taxi arrivant. Donnant l'adresse du 221B Baker Street, il se plongea dans son palais mental. L'entrée, le plat principal, le plateau de fromage, le dessert, les alcools, les trous permettant de nettoyer les bouches, la disposition des invités, le choix de la salle, les couleurs du repas, les assiettes, les verres, les couverts, les annonces, les cartes, les tables, l'ensemble des décorations… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes eut bien du mal à tout analyser. A croire que le simple faite d'organiser le repas d'un mariage semblait être impossible à faire.

La tête lourde, le bouclé grimpa les escaliers de Baker Street, il ouvrit la porte et regarda son fils endormi sur le canapé, le crâne entre ses mains. Si jamais John apprenait que Victor **(2)** servait de peluche ainsi que de nounou à leur enfant, il n'était pas sur que ce mariage arrive à sa fin.

\- Hamish John William Holmes-Watson. Dit le plus âgé en posant sa main sur les boucles blondes de son petit. Réveille toi.

Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, l'enfant s'étira de tout son long en baillant, avant de regarder quelques secondes son père et de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- T'as choisi les gâteaux ?

\- ...Presque. Se risqua le détective.

\- Je peux voir ?

S'asseyant sur le canapé, il prit son fils entre ses bras et énonça les desserts.

\- Il y a le wedding cake, cette horreur en pâte à sucre, quoi que si ton oncle avait à faire à lui, je pense que sa vie se verrait être écourter de plusieurs années. Un cheese-cake des plus banal mais avec un cœur de chocolat ainsi qu'un coulis de framboise. Une pièce montée de chouquettes, ou bien alors une de macarons,

\- Et pourquoi pas un mélange de tout ?

Étonné, il regarda son fils attendant plus d'explications.

\- Papa, toi et Daddy vous avez des goûts très différents quand on regarde bien. Alors au lieu de faire un seul et unique dessert, pourquoi ne pas faire plusieurs desserts, laissant alors à tout le monde le choix. Et permettant à oncle Mycroft de pouvoir manger plus. Termina Hamish en éclatant de rire devant sa propre blague. **(3)**

Souriant discretement, l'adulte rangea le crâne sur la cheminée avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les mains appuyées contre son front au même moment où John rentrait, les bras chargés de sacs.

\- Daddy ! S'écria le petit bouclé en sautant sur son père de sang ,qui ,surpris lâcha les courses pour serrer son fils dans ses bras.

\- Petit mouton, du calme.

* * *

 _\- Pourquoi je suis un mouton Mycroft ! s'indigna l'enfant de 7 ans devant le ridicule costume que ses parents lui avaient mit contre son gré._

 _\- Parce que Père et Mère ont cru bon que pour le développement de notre chère petite sœur de 4, il faudrait l'habituer à porter des costumes ridicules de bergère. Grogna le roux en tripotant les cornes de bouc en plastique qu'on lui avait collé dans les cheveux._

 _\- Mais même elle doit trouver ça ridicule !_

 _\- Crois-tu ? Questionna le frère de 14 ans en désignant la petite dernière qui jouait avec une clochette sur son grand baton._

 _S'approchant de sa sœur, Sherlock prit le dit bout de bois et le jeta par terre en signe de colère sous le regard étonné de la petite fille, qui après un instant éclata de rire._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ris le lutin !_

 _\- Sherlock est un mouton tout rond, ria aux éclats Heaven._

 _\- Heavenly ! Cria Mycroft avec un sourire amusé._

 _\- Et Myc' c'est une brebis égarée. Termina t-elle très sérieusement sous le rire de Sherlock._

 _Et c'est abasourdi, que le photographe en charge de prendre les enfants Holmes dans ces habits, découvrit trois garnements allant de 14 ans à 4 ans en train de se battre à coup de répliques cinglantes._

* * *

\- Les moutons c'est le mal.

Sans vraiment comprendre, John alla dans la cuisine préparé le dîner en se retenant de jurer devant tout les morceaux de corps humains qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail.

Une fois l'omelette avalait et la salade dévorait, Hamish parti se coucher laissant ses deux pères ensemble.

Timidement, John se rapprocha de son fiancé et l'interrogea du regard. Face à cela, Sherlock se contenta de lui montrer la liste des desserts.

\- Oh … Il y a de tout les goûts. Bon … Que préfère-tu dans tout cela ?

\- A vrai dire, Hamish m'a donné une bonne idée…

\- Ah ? Se moqua le médecin devant les joues rosies du bouclé.

\- Un buffet de dessert pour tout les goûts, comme ça malgré les différences de palais, chacun trouvera ce qu'il veut.

\- Intelligent ce petit.

\- Je sais !

\- Plus que toi on dirait.

\- John ça suffit !

\- On peut dire que c'est de famille. Termina le blond en regardant la liste.

Touché par cette phrase, Sherlock prit son John dans ses bras et fourra ses boucles brunes dans son nez, ignorant le petit sourire du soldat.

\- T'es un petit mouton toi aussi.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Les moutons et les bergers sont le mal incarné.

\- Un jour, il faudra m'expliquer ton problème avec ça. Les moutons sont doux.

Oui mais pas aussi doux que les pâtisseries ou encore moins que tes lèvres, pensa le détective.

* * *

 _(1) Je suis bretonne d'adoption:3 donc j'ai le droit_

 _(2) Oui, je l'ai appelé Victor ! Victor le crâne !_

 _(3) Alors, je tiens à préciser, Mycroft est de loin mon personnage préféré ! Je l'adore et comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien :D_


	3. Chapitre 3 : La haine des essayages

\- Sherlock sors de la cabine !

\- Dégage ! Siffla le détective consultant derrière le portique.

Assis sur les genoux de la brune, Hamish s'amusa devant le jeu que ces oncles jouaient. Mycroft hurlait à son cadet de venir présenter son costume pour le mariage et ce dernier refusait d'obéir. Si jamais lui n'obéissait pas, Daddy le grondait avant de fondre devant sa bouille adorable. Papa lui ne cédait pas avant que ces yeux ne soient humidifiés.

Soupirant le roux, se tourna vers les deux plus jeunes.

\- Heaven, emmène Hamish prendre l'air. Cette tête bouclée et têtue ne sortira pas avant que je sois mort.

\- Ca risque de prendre du temps. Ricana la chapelière en prenant la main du blond et de sortir, prenant soin à le couvrir avec un manteau. Bon ...Qu'est-ce que tes parents ne te laissent pas faire mon chou ?

\- Manger des glaces tout en buvant du sodas avec des bonbons !

\- Parfait. Grogna la brune en entrant dans un magasin. Dans ce cas, va pour un après-midi sucrerie !

* * *

Attendant devant la cabine, le Gouvernement se retenu de ne pas forcé l'accès. Sherlock avait décidé de ne pas sortir, et la raison de cet agissement lui restait encore inconnu.

\- Sherlock !

\- Non !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le roux s'effondra dans un fauteuil, la main sur son front. Son frère pouvait être insupportable quand il le voulait. Non rectification, il l'était tout le temps. A croire comment John arrivait à le supporter...Oh.

Prenant son téléphone, le roux envoya un rapide message à Andréa lui demandant d'aller chercher le soldat et de l'emmener dans le salon d'habillage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un John perdu et encore avec son tablier sur lui apparut au milieu de l'aire d'essayage.

\- John, j'ai besoin de vos services.

\- Et demander avant de kidnapper quelqu'un serait trop vous demandez ? S'exclama le blond en levant les mains en l'air.

\- J'ai envoyé Andréa. Nota le roux, comme si sa secrétaire parvenait à résoudre le problème de kidnapping.

Voulant répondre à son futur beau-frère, John entendit la voix de son compagnon le stoppant. Cherchant la source de cette voix, il s'approcha de la cabine et colla son oreille contre la porte.

\- Sherlock ? T'es là dedans ?

\- Non, c'est son jumeau diabolique. Répliqua avec sarcasme le grand brun.

John pouvait presque l'imaginer en train de croiser ses grandes mains sous son menton, son regard agacé devant tant de stupidité. Même avec ça, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Sherlock sans son caractère, ce n'était pas Sherlock.

Le Mad Hatter, sans être le Mad Hatter, perdait sa saveur.

Revenant à lui, il comprit la raison de sa venu. Faisant signe à Mycroft de partir, il tenta de persuader son amant de sortir.

\- Sherlock sors si te plait.

\- Non !

\- Sherlock, par pitié arrête de faire ton enfant.

\- Je ne sortirais pas.

\- ...Même pas pour me voir ? Se risqua le petit blond, usant d'une voix tremblante.

Il en guise de réponse un long silence ainsi que un déclic, laissant deviner l'ouverture de la cabine.

Son grand bouclé lui apparut alors, le visage aussi pâle que d'ordinaire mais avec des yeux emprunt à la colère. Et pour cause. La tenue qu'il portait s'était craqué au niveau des coutures, le tissu était d'une couleur certaine sombre mais juré avec sa chemise blanche, la cravate d'une vert eau n'était pas assorti… Enfin bref, un massacre visuel sur la grande perche nerveuse qu'était Sherlock.

Devant un tel spectacle, John ne put retenir un petit rire, recevant alors les foudres de son compagnon, qui tenta de retourner dans la cabine, si le blond ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras.

\- Et tu refuse de sortir à cause de ça ?

\- Lâche moi.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Sherlock, dit doucement John en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ce n'est pas un drame que ce costume ne t'aille pas.

\- Oui mais …

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Soupira le blond en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Glissant ses mains sur la taille de son fiancé, le brun l'attira contre lui, savourant la chaleur de ce petit corps entre ses grands bras.

* * *

\- Pourquoi papa n'aime pas les essayages ?

\- Hein ? Questionna surprise la brune, une cuillère de chantilly prête à être manger.

\- Il n'aime pas ça. Il l'a dit ce matin à Victor.

\- Victor … C'est …

\- Le crâne. Soupira l'enfant de la même manière que Sherlock avait quand quelque chose l'ennuyait.

\- Oh.

 _\- Sherlock William Holmes ! Sors de sa cabine !_

 _\- Non ! Répliqua une voix d'enfant._

 _Serrant les poings, Violet Holmes se retenu de dire des insultes et fulmina dans son coin, laissant son aîné avec sa dernière dans les fauteuils, les bras plein d'habits._

 _\- Myc', si te plaît fais le sortir._

 _-_ _Mycroft. Souligna_ _l'adolescent de 17 ans en allant toquer à la sors maintenant._

 _\- Vas voir ailleurs Mycroft !_

 _\- Sherlock!Cria la mère de la fratrie, sans voir la petite de 7 ans partir de son côté, sans bruit._

 _Jurant sa barbe, l'aîné roux nota l'absence de la petite dernière avant de le faire remarquer calmement à sa mère. Cette dernière parti au quart de tour en hurlant à travers tout le magasin que sa fille avait disparu._

 _Un cri qui fit sortir l'enfant de 10 ans de sa cabine, vêtu d'un short rose et d'un marcel vert. Une tenue que Violet avait cru bonne pour préparer l'été._

 _Voyant la tenue de son frère, et malgré l'inquiétude d'avoir perdu sa sœur, Mycroft ria d'un rire moqueur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui._

 _\- Tu ressemble à un véritable petit-_

 _\- Mycroft ! Plus tard les moqueries ! Cria la mère de sa famille. On doit vite la retrouver !_

 _\- Retrouver qui ? Demanda avec innocence la petite dernière, un verre en main._

 _Se retournant vers elle, Violet l'a prit violemment dans ses bras avant de la lâcher en lui demandant de ne plus jamais partir comme ça. Grand bien lui fasse, la bouclée éclata de rire en voyant la tenue du futur détective ,qui retourna bouder dans la cabine, le tout dans sa tenue de petit vacancier des vieilles années._

\- Hum, un jour Hamish, essaye de disparaître dans un magasin. On verra comment il réagit. Murmura amusée la brune en payant les plats.

Ne comprenant pas, l'enfant sorti dehors sous le regard de sa tante avant de rentrer de nouveau dans le salon. Il ne fut guère surpris en voyant ses deux pères ensembles, s'embrassant avec douceur.

Et surtout, de voir son papa dans un smoking noir avec des boutons de manchettes en argent, une fine cravate argenté avec des filaments bleus et une chemise blanche, fit briller ses yeux.

\- Qu'en pense-tu Hamish ? Questionne doucement le brun, attendant un compliment.

\- Tu ressemble à un pingouin. Déclara le blond en éclatant de rire.

Le détective ne sorti de la cabine que cinq heures plus tard, après que John lui aie expliqué qu'Hamish n'était encore qu'un enfant et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Qu'importe, Sherlock se résigna à ne jamais aimer les séances d'essayage.

Même si c'est pour son mariage avec l'homme de sa vie !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mon précieux anneau

_Bonjours à tous et à toutes ! Un nouveau petit chapitre sur nos deux tourtereaux ! En espérant que vous aimerez !_

* * *

Blanc ou doré ?

Simple ou avec une pierre ?

Unie ou associée par une différence ?

Sherlock ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant les paroles de la bijoutière. John était cloué au lit par une forte fièvre, le laissant alors seul pour une nouvelle mission.

Choisir les alliances.

Certes quand il l'avait demandé en mariage, Sherlock lui avait offert une bague de la famille Holmes mais jamais, il n'avait pensé qu'il devrait choisir une alliance pour son futur époux. Y compris la sienne.

Et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures, qu'il écoutait vaguement la vendeuse lui ventait les miracles de l'or blanc. Cela étant dit, il avait pu la décrypter avec facilité et était remonté jusqu'à son enfance.

\- Femme de 30 ans, issus d'une famille distinguée, marque d'une ancienne coloration comme de percings faciaux. Reluque les femmes entrant dans la boutique, probablement lesbienne. Attirée par les filles depuis que sa meilleure amie est venue en larmes chez elle quand elle avait 15 ans. Son père ne l'a pas supporté et lui présente une fois par semaine des époux valables. Nota t-il mentalement.

\- Monsieur Holmes alors ?

Clignant des yeux, il regarda les anneaux devant lui et soupira. Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, il ne savait pas comment choisir.

\- Je reviendrais plus tard. Déclara t-il en quittant le magasin.

Trouver une alliance convenable à son époux lui semblait bien plus compliqué que cela. Et pourtant, il avait déjà en tête la bague qu'il voulait offrir à John. Quelque chose d'unique en ce monde. Une bague qui lui irait comme un gant. Une seconde peau pour lui.

Quelque chose qui ferait que John, son John, serait à lui.

Entrant par habitude dans la boutique de sa cadette, il fut néanmoins surprit d'y trouver Lestrade, piégé sous le regard d'Heaven, une tasse dans la main, Mycroft mit en face de lui et perdu.

\- Hea-

\- Pas maintenant Sherly. On vient de me dire que MON thé, MON précieux thé n'était pas assez bon pour Monsieur l'inspecteur !

Levant un sourcil, le détective échangea un regard avec le roux qui hocha la tête. Son poisson rouge de petit ami avait commit l'impaire d'insulté la passion de sa sœur. Et même lui, ne pourrait la calmer.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, j'ai juste dit qu'il manquait un peu de sucre. Se risqua le grissonnant.

\- DU SUCRE !

Levant les yeux au ciel, les deux garçons Holmes prirent chacun une épaule de leur cadette et la tirèrent en arrière avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ne pas sucrer le thé Graham.

\- C'est Gregory Sherlock !

\- Peu m'importe.

\- Mon frère, pour une fois, a raison. Ne sucre jamais ton thé en présence de ma chapelière de petit sœur. Sucre ton café oui, mais jamais le thé.

\- DU CAFE ! TU AS VRAIMENT MAL CHOISI TON COPAIN MYC' ! Cria la brune en levant les mains au plafond. Du café, cette chose typiquement américaine que les grands et magnifiques hommes boivent et SANS SUCRE !

\- Heavenly, je crois qu'il a compris. Souffla le Gouvernement en forçant son compagnon à boire la tasse de thé froide devant lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le liquide ambré disparu de la coupe ( et que l'inspecteur ayant prétexté une affaire urgente, et parti) que Mycroft fut soulager de voir la dernière de sa fratrie reprendre son caractère aimable et sarcastique.

Ce n'est que lorsque Sherlock lui fit une remarque sur son tour de hanche, qu'il lança une pique.

\- Et aurais-tu trouver le tour de doigt parfait pour John ?

Le regard noir du détective était à ses yeux, la plus belle réponse en ce monde. Il venait de lui couper le sifflet et le regard amusé d'Heaven n'arrangeait rien à la colère du brun.

\- Pour ta gouverne, _cher_ frère, je connais la taille de doigt de mon futur époux. C'est-

\- C'est choisir l'anneau qui te demande problème ? Le coupa la brune dans un bâillement.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça alors le lutin.

\- La ferme Sherlock.

Jouant avec sa tasse, le bouclé cogita. John méritait ce qui existe de mieux en ce monde. Et il ne trouvait rien pour lui.

* * *

 _Ils étaient à bout de souffle. La course-poursuite dans le quartier de White Chapel les avait épuisés. John s'était effondré contre le torse de son partenaire, les joues encore rouges. Mais peu importe, il se sentait tellement vivant. Il écouta vaguement son compagnon expliquait le raisonnement du criminel, préférant de loin écouter les battements rapides de son cœur._

 _Une fine pluie commença à tomber quand il se redressa. Cela calma un peu les esprits, tandis que Lestrade et son équipe emmené l'assassin. Refaire les crimes de l'Éventreur était bien stupide._

 _Enfin, c'était les paroles un peu plus polie de Sherlock, que John avait traduit._

 _Ils étaient rentrés, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un taxi, s'apaisant l'un l'autre de leurs présences mutuelles._

 _Alors que John ouvrait la porte de Baker Street, il entendit Sherlock toussait. S'inquiétant de savoir son petit ami en proie à une vilaine toux, il se retourna inquiet pour découvrir le détective consultant, un genou à terre, les boucles autours de son visage humide faisant ressortir ses yeux._

 _\- Sherlock … ?_

 _\- John. J'ai une question à te poser._

 _Sentant les larmes montées, le soldat mit sa main devant sa bouche, le monde autour de lui semblant se figer._

 _\- Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal. Que je ne suis pas le compagnon idéal, toujours à tout critiquer. Je sais qu'au début, ce n'était qu'une simple collocation et que de fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus amis. Les meilleurs amis. Tu m'a toujours protégé et quand je suis revenu de ma fausse mort, tu m'as pardonné . Tu m'as offert un cadeau magnifique en acceptant mon cœur, Hamish est mon fils et, il est à mes yeux, ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde avec toi. Et plus que tout, je t'aime John Hamish Watson, alors voilà pourquoi, je veux te demander quelque chose._

 _Sortant un écrin en velours noir de sa poche, il ouvrit la boite, montrant à la lumière des lampadaires une bague décorée de minuscules éclats de saphirs aussi bleus que les yeux des Holmes._

 _\- John, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _La question n'était pas terminée que John s'était jeté au coup du brun, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues, tout en répétant sans s'arrêter des « oui »._

 _Aucun des deux ne put fermer l'œil cette nuit là, bien trop occupés à s'embrasser sans cesse et à se donner du plaisir._

 _Quand à Hamish, il passa la nuit chez son oncle préféré, s'amusant à mettre en péril la vie de Bubulle, le poisson rouge._

* * *

Le brun but le thé froid dans sa tasse, savourant la saveur du Mad Hatter. Mais cela ne l'avançait pas plus.

\- Tu vas trouver Sherlock. John est ton précieux unique, alors tu vas trouver. Soupira la brune en essuyant la goutte de thé pendouillant de la théière.

\- Après tout, un anneau sert à lier non. Nota le roux

Les mots « précieux » et « unique » furent le déclic chez le brun qui parti en grands coups de vent, son manteau suivant ses mouvements aériens.

Se retenant de rire, L'homme de glace but en silence, laissant sa cadette rire comme la folle qu'elle était.

\- J'ai toujours su que John avait la taille d'un Hobbit !

\- Et que Sherlock, est un dragon ?

s'échangeant un sourire entendu, l'aîné et la dernière de la fratrie des Holmes se mirent devant La Communauté de l'Anneau version longue durant le reste de l'après-midi.

Entrant sans délicatesse dans la bijouterie, Sherlock attrapa la vendeuse et lui ordonna de préparer deux alliances en or jaune et de gravé à l'intérieur ces quelques phrases :

 _ **Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous** _

_**Un Anneau pour les trouver** _

_**Un Anneau pour les amener tous,** _

_**Et dans les ténèbres les lier**_

Par ses anneaux, il en était sur, lui et John serait à jamais liés.

Et à ses yeux, c'était ce qu'il existait de plus beau au monde.


End file.
